


Spoiling a Princess

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Fantasy, Incest, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Realizing that he has been neglecting one of his daughters, Robin decides to spoil Severa with a trip to an exotic Outrealm. What he didn't expect was that this would change their relationship forever.





	Spoiling a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem and its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> All characters featured within are 18+.

Severa grunted as her back hit the ground, most of the air in her lungs forcibly removed which caused her to cough desperately. She grimaced angrily and fought back the tears when she heard several of her fellow Pegasus Knight recruits giggle at the unsightly display; no doubt it gave them no small pleasure to see the high and mighty Severa brought down a peg.

When it was warm and sunny outside, the Pegasus Knights preferred to train in the castle courtyard. There was a training ground there that was perfect for both flying their pegasi and later sparring on foot with wooden poles. It was a way of not only getting more well-rounded combat training, but it was also easier to make friends and get to know your allies when you were not flying high up in the air with the strong winds blocking out most attempts at conversation. 

Of course, Severa had never been good at making friends. She had high expectations of herself and others, and, admittedly, she had a tendency to snap at others even though she didn’t mean to. This, combined with her skills with the lance, kept her supposed sisters-in-arms away from her. At first, many had been eager for a chance to put her in the place, but as she kept winning against her peers, the volunteers disappeared one after the other.

Normally, this wouldn’t have been an issue, but today, her mother, Cordelia, had felt it necessary to participate in the sparring session herself rather than just instructing them. This happened every once in a while, but since Severa hadn’t had anyone to train with, the Commander had offered to be her sparring partner. 

The results were about what was to be expected; while Severa was good, Cordelia was simply better, having both more experience and a natural talent that made handling the lance seem so effortless. While Severa had lasted longer than many might’ve expected, herself included, she soon found herself in her current situation. 

Stretching out her hand, Cordelia smiled gently at her daughter. “Well fought, let me help you up” she said, her breathing not nearly as strained as Severa’s. Her perfect features were lit up by a white smile as her long, silken, crimson hair swayed a few decimeters above the ground.

As if she had been personally offended, Severa slapped the hand away and got up on her own, storming out of the castle courtyard with angry steps without so much as a word, ignoring her mother’s calls and the poorly stifled laughter from her fellow Pegasus Knights. A familiar anger and feeling of inferiority welled up inside of her as she cursed her own weakness. Once she was out in Ylisstol proper, she began running faster than her tire body wanted, but she ignored her tired, sore limbs, preferring to drown out this sensation with physical pain rather than mental.

Thankfully, her family lived in a large house not far away from the castle. The red building had never seemed more welcoming to her, and she almost tripped when she forcefully opened the door. Panting heavily, she slammed the door behind her and took a few deep breaths, feeling the sweat slowly making its way down her face and body. Her normally gorgeous, dark red and white-striped Pegasus Knight uniform, a dress that reached down to only a few centimeters above her knees, was dirtied and green from the time she had spent on the ground. With a cry of frustration, she ripped the armor off her, but stopped herself just before she threw it on the ground, knowing she shouldn’t permanently harm their home. Finally letting the tears flow, she lowered her arms as slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Locking the golden brown door behind her, she put her breastplate, pauldrons and armguards on the chair they kept in the room. The white walls with their azure patterns calmed her somewhat as she removed her uniform and thigh high, matching boots. She then removed her plain, white panties and bra which she always wore when training; she couldn’t very well dirty her high quality clothes. 

Completely naked, she positioned herself in front of the large mirror and inspected herself, the room still thankfully lit up by the sun coming in from a small window above the bathtub. She had spent many long hours in front of this mirror, often finding some little flaw that gnawed at the back of her mind even though she knew she looked good. She wasn’t as tall as her mother, but not as short as someone like her sister. Her long, dark red hair was the exact same color as Cordelia’s, and it wouldn’t surprise her if it was the exact same length as well, though she preferred keeping it in two pigtails. Her skin was usually creamy white, though after today’s training it was bright red and dirty in places, with small bruises dotting her legs, arms and belly; her mother had skillfully avoided striking the armored areas and thankfully not gotten even remotely close to striking her face. She carefully touched one of the bruises on the underside of her arm and inhaled sharply, the stinging sensation sharp yet lasting only a second.

She continued her inspection of herself. Her eyes were a crystal blue and sharper than many of the Shepherds whom she had fought with in the war against the Fell Dragon two years ago. Her nose was small and her cheekbones high, just like her mother’s, and her body was thin, yet undeniably fit. Her breasts were bigger than most, but having grown up with people like Morgan, Cynthia and Noire, who all had borderline ridiculous bust sizes, and then thrown back in time where she had fought alongside many impossibly beautiful, well-endowed female warriors that seemed to have come straight out of an old legend, her breasts didn’t seem that impressive anymore. Her hips were round and relatively wide, and her rear was also impressively big, round and taut, though even here she was outclassed by someone, in this case her mother, who was also the superior warrior.

She scoffed. For all her strengths, there always seemed to be someone better than her out there. 

Feeling the tears threaten to burst out again, she took a deep breath and poured water into the bathtub from one of the buckets they kept there at the ready. While she wasn’t as skilled a mage as her father or even sister, she had been taught a thing or two, and heating up water was a handy skill she could no longer live without. After a minute, she made sure the temperature was perfect and submerged her entire body, sighing contently as the day’s worries and strives melted away. She undid her pigtails and let her long hair float freely in the expensive, stone bathtub. Having a father who was the second hand of the Exalt sure had its benefits.

With delicate movements, she washed her hair and body, taking her time to think about nothing in particular. What soap should she use today? Her sister always went with vanilla, which was too standard for Severa; she preferred soap smelling like sweet fruits or exotic flowers if at all possible. 

After several minutes, she reheated the water with an absent-minded fire spell and picked the tiny glass bottle with a label that said “roses” written on it, pouring the bottle’s contents into her hands and then rubbed it all over her body, covering it with a light sheen. 

About half an hour passed before she felt ready to get out of the bath. She dried herself off and tied a white towel around her body; she couldn’t put on dirty clothes so soon after a bath, after all, though she dreaded her family seeing her in a semi-exposed state. She didn’t want to be compared to beauties such as her sister and especially her mother. 

Leaving the armor and uniform for later, she exited the bathroom, shivering quietly at the temperature difference between the smaller room and the house as a whole. Taking a few silent steps out into the living room, she could see that her father had gotten home during her time in the bath, lying on the couch reading a book like he often did. 

He was an incredibly attractive young man, only a few years older than Severa, with spiky, white hair and a gentle demeanor. His body was just muscular, yet not to the extent of some of the muscle head they had fought with. His lack of interest in fashion was apparent, however, as he often wore the same tactician’s outfit, just like her sister, but at least they had several of them, so she couldn’t complain about them being dirty or smelly. 

Before she could make her way to her room, he looked up from his book with a warm smile that made her feel warm inside. “Oh, hey.” He said, standing up and walking over to her. “At first I thought you were Cordelia; I almost never see you with your hair down!” 

She winced; the last thing she needed to be reminded of right now was her mother. “Sorry to disappoint.” She muttered darkly, sounding more immature than she had intended, and tried to walk past him, but he stopped her, looking at her worriedly. 

“Woah there, what’s wrong, honey?” He asked, gently holding her wrist. “I’m sorry if I was being rude.” 

Gods, she could never stay mad at him, especially not when he looked like a sad puppy at the thought of having insulted her. Allowing herself to be reminded of the training session again, she wordlessly took a few, tiny steps towards him and allowed herself to be embraced by him. “Sorry, Daddy, that was stupid…” She admitted quietly. “I just…didn’t do well in training today; mother kicked my ass.” 

Sighing, he merely replied ‘ah’ and guided her to the couch. She sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, taking in the familiar, safe scent. “Why am I so bad at everything, Daddy?” She knew she sounded childish, but she needed some sort of consolation today, some sort of validation. 

“Come on, Severa, you know that’s not true.” He said calmly, stroking her soft cheek. “You’re excellent at everything you set your mind to. If it’s about Cordelia, then she just has more experience than you; it’s hardly surprising.”

“It just feels like I’ll never surpass her!” She said, her voice growing louder and more forceful as the desperation and anger welled up again. “She’s the most beautiful, skilled, flawless damn woman there is! Isn’t that why you married her?!” 

“Severa…”

“And, and then there’s Morgan! She’s a genius! And you two always spend so much time together! I’m just this family’s black sheep!” She said, standing up and nearly screaming.

Robin blinked, and her anger turned to guilt when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. 

“Th-That wasn’t fair…” She muttered. “I’m sorry…I-I just…” 

The tactician stood up and stroked her cheek again. “It’s true that I spend a lot of time with Morgan though. But you have to believe me, it’s not because I like you any less; you’re both my wonderful, beautiful daughters. You both mean the world to me.” 

Looking at her feet, she straightened her towel and remained silent. She had more or less forced him to say something nice, but it still felt good to hear him say this.

“It’s just that our interests and hobbies align more than yours and mine, Severa, you know that. You said yourself that you didn’t want to be ‘buried in a bunch of dusty old tomes’, remember?” His tone was lighthearted and amused, so the redhead couldn’t help but to giggle at the memory as well. Magic was interesting, but did it really have to come with all that boring stuff as well?

Ruffling her hair, Robin remained silent for a few seconds, then his face lit up. Severa recognized this expression; it meant her father had gotten an idea, and so she titled her head slightly as she awaited what he was about to say.

“You know, I believe I can take a few days off of work next week, so why don’t we go somewhere? Just you and me.” 

Severa’s eyes widened. She tightened her hold on the towel which covered her body and tried thinking of a proper reply. “J-Just you and me?”

“Just you and me.” He reaffirmed with a chuckle. “I need to spoil my eldest daughter somehow, right?”

As if her troubles had just melted away, she beamed at him and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest. “Oh, Daddy! That sounds wonderful!” She distanced herself and had to keep herself from bouncing in place. “C-Could we go to the Outrealm beach resort? I’ve always wanted to return there.” 

“Absolutely, honey. That sounds like a wonderful idea.” 

She let out an excited squeal, barely even remembering why she had ever been sad or upset in the first place. Who could be upset when you had the world’s best father? “Thanks, Daddy, you’re just the best!” She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then rushed into her room. Finally, she would have Robin all to herself, far away from everyone they knew. The mere thought filled her stomach with butterflies, and she knew she’d have a hard time sleeping tonight. 

“Oh, Daddy…” She moaned to herself as she sat down on the bed. “I can’t wait…”

-

*One week later*

-

Robin lay awake even though the room was pitch black and his wife was sleeping peacefully beside him, her breathing slow and even. His mind was tired, but his body was on fire; Cordelia had once again been too tired to have sex. While he couldn’t blame her for working hard, it was becoming increasingly frustrating to keep his urges in control, though it wasn’t a conversation he was sure she would understand; her sex drive didn’t seem to come close to match his for whatever reason. 

They loved each other, they were comfortable with each other, and they couldn’t see themselves not spending the rest of their lives together, he knew that much. However, it was also this knowledge that had made Cordelia complacent in bed, no matter how he had tried to spice things up. She wasn’t particularly adventurous, nor did she last long, which was surprising given that she was even more in shape than he was. Naturally, he had to respect her wishes and boundaries, but his cock craved release. Even now, images of his wife’s perfect body and thick ass taunted him, and it frustrated him that she was so close yet he couldn’t do anything about it.

He changed position and lay on his side, trying to think of something else. His mind soon occupied itself by looking forward to the trip he would make with Severa tomorrow, all alone in another world. A few days away from his responsibilities would do him some good, and maybe the crystal clear waters could cool down his body. Maybe his absence would make Cordelia miss him a bit and decide to give him a nice welcome home gift when he got back.

Choosing to believe that to be the case, he eventually fell asleep.

-

*The next day*

-

The trip to the Outrealm resort was uneventful, though both Robin and Severa were in exceedingly good spirits, chatting animatedly even as they walked through the large, stone gate that took them to another world – it was incredible what a person could get used to. 

The Outrealm was just as beautiful as Robin remembered; both the sky and the sea had the most beautiful blue color, while the white beaches stretched out for miles. To the west was a small village which made its living off of the many visiting tourists, and to the east were both a tropical forest and the simple, one-room house he and Severa would live in. When he had made arrangements with Anna, she had even offered him one of the very best houses available free of extra cost. If she was telling the truth, they would even have a small section of the beach all to themselves.

Taking in the fresh air, Robin could feel his aches and worries melt away. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and listened to the cries of a few birds as they dove into the crystal clear waters trying to catch any fish that were swimming close to the surface. The heat was more palpable here than back home, and he realized he would need to look for some new clothes during his stay unless he wanted to get a bad case of heatstroke. 

Severa, on the other hand, had obviously come prepared. Her bag was bigger than his, no doubt filled with all sorts of clothes, and she wore a large straw hat with a blue band to protect herself from the sun. What was more striking, however, was her white summer dress. The garb was relatively short, showing off a good amount of her long, fair legs, and the neckline was a bit lower than most of Severa’s other outfits. A small part of the top of her breasts was visible, showing them resting comfortably against the velvety fabric, held up by a black bra which contours were visible on the outside of her dress.

No doubt his daughter was incredibly beautiful, he thought as the bottom part of her dress and two, crimson pigtails waved in the ocean breeze. While his wife looked great in her uniform, he couldn’t remember the last time she had dressed up in something as form-fitting as this. 

He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to think about Cordelia; this was his and Severa’s vacation. She would never have forgiven him if he brought up her mother during this time – he was well aware of just how much she compared herself to her. 

Touching her shoulder, he told her it was time for them to go to the house he had rented. There would be plenty of time to admire the sea once they had dropped off their bags. 

The walk there didn’t take much more than fifteen minutes, and it shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes to go from the village from the house. The place where they would stay was bright yellow on the outside, clashing with the trees behind it but fitting in with the beach. Just like Anna had said, the house was separated from the other dozen or so structures close to the beach, shielded by a cliff that sectioned off ‘their’ part of the sea. By the look of things, they wouldn’t have to deal with anyone else while going for a swim. 

However, Robin also soon realized that Anna may have misunderstood things. The room, while simplistic yet elegant, had only one, albeit large, bed. It stood conspicuously between the bookshelf and a side door that led out to the veranda overlooking part of the beach, taking up a large part of the relatively small surface. 

“Well, I can see Anna might’ve misunderstood who I was going with.” Robin said, putting down his bag and stretched his arms. “I’m sorry about this, honey.” 

Severa placed her bag on one of the chairs and then threw herself onto the bed, looking happier than he had seen her in a long time. “For what? We can share this no problem; look at the size of this! Ooh, and it’s so smooth too!” She turned to lie down on the side and rubbed her cheek against the white sheets, her dress blending in with the fabric. “Aah…I’m really going to like it here.” 

Smiling, he sat down next to her, resting his legs for a few moments. “I’m glad to hear it. It really is as beautiful as I remember it.” 

“This is heaven.” She mumbled blissfully into the sheet before sitting up. She grabbed his arm with both of hers and leaned against him. “Thanks for taking me here, Daddy.” 

Ignoring the feeling of his arm being trapped between her big breasts, he used his free hand to gently rub the top of her head. “Thanks for being here with me, kiddo.” 

She scoffed. “Excuse me? ‘Kiddo’? Just for that, you’re on bikini judging duty!” 

“Come again?”

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit ‘cause I wanted to check out what cute bikinis they sell here. You’re going to make sure I look as stunning as I can, and you’re not allowed to say that everything looks good on me just because I’m your daughter!” She declared, standing up and putting her hands on her round hips. “Let’s go, Daddy!” 

Blinking rapidly, he took a moment before he said, “Er, what?” 

“We’re going shopping in the village so we can enjoy the beach properly, of course!” She explained, taking his arm and practically pulled him up. “We can’t laze around this place all day, after all; our time here is limited!” 

Before he knew it, she led the charge out of the house, and she grabbed his hand as soon as he had locked the door behind them, not letting go as she walked confidently by his side, swaying their arms to and fro with a smile on her face. Her hand was average size, and her skin was impossibly smooth, most likely as a result of her meticulous care of her appearance. He couldn’t help but to smile and give her hand a little squeeze as they walked on the stone path on the way to the village, with the sound of waves meeting the ground accompanying them.

The town wasn’t particularly big, but it was busy and thriving. The pleasant buzz of people checking out various shops and eateries gave off a welcoming atmosphere, and the exotic merchandise reminded Robin that they were far away from home. Most buildings were generally white, and the stones on the ground making the road were a soft, brown-reddish color, covering most areas of the village apart from a few palm trees here and there.

Before long, Severa found a small shop that sold swimwear that could be to her liking. She made sure that there was a fitting room she could use, she quickly grabbed a number of outfits and hurried into the small booth, covering it with the provided green curtain. Robin sat down on a chair the store had placed just outside the booths and waited, not wanting to deprive Severa of her fun.

When the curtain was pulled to the side, he stopped looking at the various clothes in the store and looked at her instead, and his eyes widened immediately as he sucked in a breath. She was wearing a white, one-piece swimsuit that hugged to her incredibly fit body perfectly. The entirety of her long legs were now exposed, showing off even more than her summer dress had done, and to top it all off, her big breasts looked like they were spilling out slightly to the side, not really fitting completely. 

It was then he made an unfortunate discovery: his daughter was not just beautiful; she was hot. The pent-up sexual frustration he had felt for a long time now made him realize just how sexy Severa truly was, and he had to adjust his posture so that what was happening between his legs remained a secret. He felt disgusted at himself for reacting like this even subconsciously. Sure, Severa was only a few years younger than him, but she was still his daughter from the future; surely the taboo remained the same in spite of odd circumstances.

Unaware of his inner conflict, Severa put one hand to her hip and let the other hang to the side, striking something of a pose. “Well, what do you think, Daddy?” 

He didn’t know how to properly reply to that question; surely he should try to get her out of anything that fit her so perfectly. There had to be more conservative swimwear in the shop, and he doubted she’d run into anyone on their part of the beach, least of all someone she’d want to impress. Then again, Severa wasn’t the best at handling criticism, and trying to insinuate something like that could put her in a foul mood. More than anything, he couldn’t do anything to jeopardize the pleasant atmosphere they had here. 

That was the right thing to do, wasn’t it?

“It fits you like a glove.” He said with a smile that looked more confident than he felt. “That didn’t take too long.”

She posed in front of a mirror, turning away from him and inadvertently showing off her big, round ass to him, reminding him all too much of Cordelia’s, even if it wasn’t quite as big. He thanked Naga for that, and the fact that she didn’t bend forward. 

“Hmm…I’ve got a few more I want to try out though; you’re not getting off that easy, Daddy!” 

And so he remained seated as she tried swimwear after swimwear, forced to watch his daughter dress up in bikinis and one-pieces and make poses for him. She always wanted to her his opinion on what she was wearing and would absolutely not accept any comment that he had used for another swimsuit. He grabbed the armrests of the chair hard and squeezed them, moving his wrists up and down as if to find an outlet for the pent-up energy between his legs being set loose. He became intimately aware of the beautiful shape of her perfect ass, how her dark red hair stood out next to her milky white skin just like with Cordelia, and perhaps most notably, the revealing outfits showed off something her mother most definitely didn’t have: big breasts. Seeing just a part of the perfectly shaped, round orbs behind a cute top awoke something within him, a primal urge he had to fight with all his being to withstand. 

When the wonderful torture was finally over and Severa was happy with her selection, he felt as though he had just fought a tough battle. His body and mind were tired, and a sense of guilt and disgust welled up inside of him; he had unmistakably eyed his daughter, and most definitely not in the way she had anticipated. She wanted a neutral party to give her feedback, and he had obsessed over her body in a way that was the darkest of taboos. 

Unware of his internal struggle, Severa merrily returned to her father’s side and grabbed his hand again, leading him out into the sunlit town and clinging close to his arm, acting more like a girlfriend than a daughter. Of course, there was no one around that knew them, and no one could’ve known that she was his daughter as she was not visibly any younger than him. 

Robin finally got a chance to relax and distance himself from the events in the shop when the two sat down to eat at a restaurant. The two ordered some grilled fish and a glass of red wine each, and eventually engaged in pleasant small talk. While he had never been distant to his daughter, he did find that he knew Morgan much better than Severa, and so mostly listened to her talk and asking questions. She didn’t seem to mind, but in fact rather relished in getting some much-needed attention which he was happy to provide; he found her to be very easy to talk to.

Finishing up their late lunch, the pair bought some necessary supplies they would need during their stay and then headed back to their house, wanting to go for a swim and relax at the beach. They both got changed indoors, though covered themselves with their towels and looked away in order to respect the other’s privacy, and then walked out, needing only a few steps to reach a suitable place on the beach where they could lay down their towels and water bottles.

Wearing a pair of black and purple swim trunks that looked remarkably similar to his cloak, the tactician walked into the warm water and felt it cover his lower legs. His feet sunk into the soft sand, and the wind played with his spiky hair. He stopped and took it all in, happy to be where he was. He could even zone out his daughter’s relatively small, black bikini that left her perfectly flat stomach completely bare. 

Severa walked up beside him with a wide smile, having undone her pigtails. Her hair swayed freely in the wind, and the tips were soon submerged into water. She really did remind him of a shorter version of his wife with her hair like that, though her bust and sharper eyes reminded him that she wasn’t. It was almost difficult to remember such a vital detail here; shouldn’t the entire family be on a trip like this? And hadn’t Severa clung to him more greedily than usual, almost as a girlfriend would? 

He shook his head. He must be imagining things in this heat; he had already memorized far more details of Severa’s body than he had ever planned to, and now his thoughts were in some dangerous territory. 

Diving into the water, he felt it cool him down before he swam up to the surface again, running his hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. 

“Aah, that feels good.” He said happily. “You coming?” He asked his daughter who was only waist-deep into the ocean. 

Taking it as a challenge, she put her hands together above her head and jumped forward, diving into the water in the same way as he had done. He could see her long hair float in all directions as she made a few strokes close to the bottom of the still shallow ocean floor. When she came up, her entire face and a large part of her body were covered by the dark red mass that was her hair, forcing her to use both hands in order to get it out of the way. 

“Must be hard to take care of such long hair.” He stated casually as he swam on his back, moving up and down along the small waves.

She scoffed. “It’s a small price to pay to look as stunning as I do.” 

He chuckled. “I really do have the most beautiful daughter in the world, that’s true.” 

She paused, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, looking uncharacteristically shy. “S-Stupid, you can’t just say that to someone!” 

“Sure I can; I’m here to spoil you, after all!” 

“Hmpf!” She crossed her arms and looked to the side, eyes closed in an offended fashion. “So it’s an obligation, is that it? Well I’ll have you know that–“

Blowing some magical wind from his palm, he created a wave of water that splashed across her face, silencing her before she could go on another tirade. She was left with a shocked expressions, arms still raised in ranting mode. Droplets of water made their way to the tip of her nose and then fell down into the ocean again.

“Relax a little, will you?” He told her with a laugh, getting just a little bit nervous when he saw that she was still frozen in place.

The young woman rubbed her palms against her face, took a deep breath, then held her hands up in front of her face and filled them with fire. 

“W-Wait, Severa! Come on!” Robin screamed as he dodged a burning strike. “You’re supposed to take it easy during a vacation!”

“I would be much more relaxed if you didn’t get salt water in my eyes!” She muttered under her breath, throwing a few fireballs that all missed their mark and quickly dispersed in the sea with a sizzling sound. She then tried to summon wind in her hands like her father had, though she had always had more trouble with that school of magic, and only managed to get even more water in her face, leaving her frozen in place again. 

Robin approached his daughter and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Er, Severa? Honey? Are you alright?” 

Before he knew it, he was agilely thrown forward face first into the crystal clear water. His throat was filled with salt water before he found his footing and stood up, coughing violently as the young girl laughed proudly. 

“I am now!” 

Dunking his chest twice as his cough died down, he couldn’t help but to join in with her laughter, and the two continued to have fun for about an hour before they decided to relax on the beach. Robin lay down on his orange towel and let the sun dry his wet skin, still marveling that they had this entire area all to themselves. 

Severa did the same on her pink towel and made sure her hair didn’t touch the sand. She then produced a bottle of oil meant for sun protection, which one of the Annas had recommended them. Always eager to take care of her skin, the young Pegasus Knight had quickly bought it and was now covering herself in the thick, clear liquid. Her skin got a lovely sheen to it, reflecting the sunlight while simultaneously highlighting the beauty of her well-shaped body. 

She tried to reach behind her back, but made a few grunts of frustration instead and turned to look at her father, who was busy looking in another direction. “Daddy, could you apply this lotion to my back? It’s supposed to be good for the skin.”

Time slowed down around him. Why was he feeling so stressed out? He could feel his body tensing up, both out of dread and excitement. Did he want an excuse to touch her and admire her figure? Or was it just because she looked so much like Cordelia with her hair down like that? Damn, this would never have happened if he had just gotten to fuck his wife before leaving.

Swallowing, Robin tried collecting himself. “Sure, honey.” He said as confidently as he could, sitting down on his knees next to her, taking the bottle from her as she lay down on her stomach. He poured the flask’s contents into his hands and timidly began to slather the liquid on her white, soft skin. He kept his touches brief and light, even though he felt an urge to put some more muscle into his motions.

“Ah, hang on.” Severa said after a few seconds, reaching behind her back without adjusting her position and undid her bra, giving him full access to her naked back. 

“Er…?” 

“I don’t want to get an uneven tan!” She explained simply. “This makes it easier for you, too; aren’t I thoughtful?” 

He didn’t reply, instead clenching his teeth as his hands moved upwards slowly and methodically. The perfectly shaped, toned back seemed to taunt him; on the other side were Severa’s exposed, sizable breasts. He could feel himself getting hard once more just imagining it, and quickly finished the favor she had asked of him, scuffling over to his towel and turning to lie on his stomach as well so as to hide how hard he was, something that was clearly visible through the swim trunks. 

“Huh? Done already? Geez, that was fast.” She said, sounding almost a bit disappointed as she tried reaching her back to make sure he had done a good job. “Oh well, thanks, Daddy!” 

“You’re welcome, Severa.” He replied, thankful her face was turned away from his. His body felt hot, and he knew the weather had nothing to do with it. The feeling of her body on his palm and fingertips still tingled, her scent still remained in the air, wrapping itself around him like a sweet-smelling, intoxicating shroud. 

He needed an outlet for all of this. He had to physically stop himself from moving his hips and grinding his cock against the soft, warm ground. Maybe he could go for a run later; he needed some kind of physical exercise and, even though he was here to spend time with his daughter, some distance between himself and Severa. 

Taking a few deep breaths, he let the sound of the wind and waves lull him to a sleepy state. The bright world went dark after a satisfied yawn, and the warm sand under his towel felt akin to a warm hug. 

Just as he was about to doze off, however, he could feel a sudden weight on his rear, and before he knew it, he could feel a pair of soft, sticky hands gently massaging his back. Severa was smearing the lotion all over him expertly, rubbing her thumbs in a circular motion between his shoulder blades. 

Rather than relax, he tensed up. Her round ass was right on top of his, and he could feel her hair brush against his sides. 

“You need to take care of your skin too, Daddy.” She said, uncharacteristically quietly and softly. “Let me take care of you a little the same way you look after everyone else.” 

“Y-You don’t have to…”

“But I want to. Just…relax, I’m good at this stuff.” She declared, getting to work again. Her thin fingers seemed to find just the right areas of his back, scratching, rubbing and stroking with a surprising gentleness. 

Robin could feel himself almost dozing off again, but his cock grew hard again, pressured against the ground by the added weight of Severa on top of him. Gods, there was no use denying it anymore: his own daughter turned him on. Her touches felt heavenly on his warm skin, the lack of attention and care from his busy wife had left him on edge for a long time; maybe that’s why he was reacting this strongly? Or was it the realization that he found his own daughter hot? 

Trying not to moan, he merely breathed, “You really are good at this.”

She scoffed, but the noise lacked its usual edge. “I know, I just told you that.” She adjusted her position, her soft butt trying to find a better position. “You’re pretty tense, Daddy.” 

“Our vacation just started.” He said with a chuckle. “I’m sure I’ll be a couch potato by the time we have to return home.” 

“Hmm, doesn’t Mother massage you? Sitting in front of a desk all day can’t be good for your back.” 

Without even thinking about it, he sighed and said, “She rarely has time for that.” 

“Really?” She asked curiously, then fell silent for a while. “Well, you can always come to me and ask for a massage, Daddy. As a thank you or this trip.” 

“Oh…why, thank you, Severa.” He said, his voice uneven. He tried relaxing, but instead felt a shiver down his spine when her hands reached his neck, treating it with delicate care. 

Just when he thought he had gotten used to her touches enough to enjoy himself, he could feel her lowering her body on top of his. Her soft, flat stomach rubbed against the lower part of his back, and her breasts – covered by her bikini top again – squished the upper area, moving around slightly to her motions as she massaged his arms. 

The sheer surprise alone was almost enough to make him cum, the big orbs scraping the top of his back sending electrical jolts of pleasure through his entire body. 

“Geez, Daddy, why’re you tensing up again?” She asked, bringing him back to reality. “Are you ticklish?” 

“Y-Yes, very.” He lied, tightening his grip on the towel. “So if you could sit up, ah, again that’d be great.” 

She shrugged and did as she was told, going back to massaging him normally, leaving him on the brink of an orgasm for many minutes more.

-

Night soon graced the warm resort, turning the sea a deeper shade of blue and the humid air less oppressive. Hundreds of stars glittered in the sky, and Robin and Severa stood on their small veranda and gazed at them in silence, each holding an empty wine glass in their hands. They had eaten dinner about an hour ago, and Robin was thinking about hitting the hay soon.

Of course, the problem was that they only had one bed, and his body hadn’t let him forget the impression his daughter had left on him. Even now, standing beside her in silence, he was rock hard. They were both fully dressed, though she had decided to keep her hair down instead of styling it the way she usually did, reminding him so much of Cordelia. While foolish, he hoped his forbidden thoughts were just a result of their physical similarity and that his body was simply being tricked.

Yawning, he patted her shoulder and said, “I think I’ll get changed and then go to bed.” He looked at the one, large-sized bed that took up a big portion of the room. “Er…do you want me to sleep on the floor?”

She looked at him with a confused, snarl-like expression. “Of course not! Are you kidding? How uncomfortable would that be?!” She put her hands on her hip and turned towards him, then pointed at the bed. “Look, we’ll both have plenty of room, so unless you start kicking me in your sleep, I’m sure we’ll be fine!” 

He couldn’t help but to laugh at her reaction. He held up his hands defensively and said, “Okay, okay, I read you loud and clear. I was just trying to be a gentleman.” 

Groaning, she replied, “You’re already spoiling me with this trip, Daddy; no need to go overboard.” She then smiled coyly at him and whispered, “But I do like being treated as a lady, so I do appreciate you trying to act like a gentleman. Maybe I should reward you for that…” 

Not really sure what she meant by that, he merely chuckled nervously and swallowed, her playful tone sounding almost seductive to him in his current state. “Hah, well…I’ll go change, so you can stay out here and I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

“Aw…” She said with a wink, then quickly made half a spin and resumed watching the stars, leaving him to wonder what she meant by that. 

Surely she couldn’t…No, no that would be silly; she was not as deviant as he was. Hopefully he could get a few moments to himself tomorrow and privately deal with his urges before he got even more carried away with his thoughts. 

He brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of sleepwear shorts, suitably thin for this kind of climate. Unfortunately, they were not enough to conceal his erection, but rather pushed quite visibly against the smooth fabric. For once cursing what was usually a source of manly pride, he realized he didn’t have anything he could wear that would cover it that wouldn’t arouse suspicion. 

Making sure she wasn’t looking into their small house, he dived into the bed and, in spite of the warm evening, used the blanket to cover himself from the waist down. He turned to the side just in case, and called for Severa that he was done. 

She walked inside and closed the side door behind her. She then got ready for the night as well, and though Robin wanted desperately to catch a glimpse, if only by ‘accident’, he closed his eyes forcibly shut even though he was facing the other direction. His cock throbbed under the light blue blanket, and the air in the room was quickly starting to feel warmer than it already was. 

Without a word, Severa eventually crawled onto the bed. She lay down close to him, much closer than necessary given the amount of space available due to the size of the bed, and Robin instinctively moved further away. However, she followed him, and soon gently wrapped an arm around his bare stomach. Her skin was surprisingly cool, and her touch was gentle as she pushed her body closer. 

“Severa…?” He breathed. This was a little too much even for the needy Severa.

“Daddy, don’t think I haven’t noticed…” She whispered, her hand moving lower and lower at an agonizingly slow pace. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how tense and awkward you’ve been…” 

Her voice was slow, methodical and neutral, and it sent a chill down his spine. He kept silent and allowed her to continue as her fingers began grazing the tip of his fully erect cock.

“I guess Mother hasn’t done her job to take care of you, is that it?” 

“N-No…” His voice died down; he couldn’t deny that fact. While he loved her, their uninspired sex life was one of the few complaints he had about their relationship, and he would lie if this hadn’t put him on edge during this vacation.

The slim, cool hand moved upwards and gently tugged him to the side. He turned to lie on his back and looked her, and she stared into his eyes longingly. The blue orbs shined like the moonlit sea, and just by seeing them he thought he knew where this was heading. A storm of emotions brewed within him as he tried to think of something to do or say, and while the logical part of his brain that still worked shouted ‘no’, his body felt warm and roared in approval. 

Severa, dressed in a simple, though very short, pink nightgown, climbed up on top of him. Her breathing was heavy, and Robin could tell even through his shorts and the blanket separating their bodies that she wasn’t wearing any panties. With her hair down, she looked so much like Cordelia, except she had a fire in her that his wife simply lacked in bed. Watching her on top of him was wrong, he knew that, but somehow it felt almost like he was back at home with his wife in bed.

Without warning, his daughter began grinding her sex against his, hushing him soothingly as his eyes widened in shock. “It’s okay, Daddy, it’s okay…” She let out a small moan as she placed a hand on his abs to support herself. “Mother isn’t here to take care of you…ahn…but I am, so let your little girl make you feel good.” 

He couldn’t help but to let out a moan of his own, the air in his lungs escaping as the tension he had felt for so long finally found an outlet for release. Her grinding felt like a gentle, soothing pat on a frustrated beast. 

In spite of this, he had to object, didn’t he? “Severa, this is…ah…this is wrong.” 

“Why?” She whispered without missing a beat. “Your body sees me as a woman, not a daughter. I want this, and clearly you do to!” 

“E-Even if that were the case, I’m married!” He said. “I can’t cheat on my wife!” 

Smiling with surprising confidence, Severa stopped her movements but remained on top of him. “Okay.” She said, placing both hands on his chest and leaning forward. “If you can look me in the eye and tell me this isn’t what you want, we’ll stop and pretend it never happened.” 

Robin made a grimace. His voice got stuck in his throat as he realized there was no way he could comply. Still, when he said nothing, Severa continued.

“I may not have Mother’s gigantic ass or Morgan’s udder-like tits, but I’ve got pride in my body, and it’s all yours. All those things Mother refuses to do with you? I WANT you to do them to me. I’ve wanted you to fuck me silly all day – just imagine how much more fun we can have for the rest of our time here if you just…let go.” She whispered seductively, lowering her body on top of his until her big breasts squished against his chest. “Now that Mother isn’t here, allow me to take care of you.” 

Grinding against him again, her body still pushing lightly against his, he gazed into her deep eyes as she once again let out a series of quiet moans. Her mouth was open just a little bit, and her lips looked glossy and wet. 

Her declaration awoke something primal inside of him. All of his concerns and his loyalty melted at the promise of being able to do whatever he wanted with Severa. Who cared if she was his daughter? The age difference between them was not more than a few years; as far as everyone at the resort knew, she was his wife. 

He wrapped one arm around her lithe body and put a hand behind her head, pushing her down to meet him in a passionate kiss. He heard her let out a surprised yelp, but she quickly melted in his embrace, meeting his tongue as well as she could as he explored her mouth, producing heated smacking sounds with little build-up. 

How could he have resisted for so long? Every moan, every wriggle of her perfectly shaped body, every time she had to almost desperately catch her breath in order to continue as passionately as before made feelings he had tried to bury boil to the surface. This was a far cry from Cordelia’s usual stale and quiet self the few times they actually did sleep together. 

The hand he had placed on her back slid lower, and Robin grinned when he reached the end of the short nightgown, realizing that he only had to pull it up just a bit in order to expose all of her big, round ass. He did so, then squeezed her rear enthusiastically, the soft, velvety skin forming and stretching to his grip. 

Severa let out another surprised moan. “Nghaaa?! Ooh, Daddy, I didn’t know you had it in you! Aaah!” She arched her neck backwards, the scent of roses wafting through the room. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink, either from their current activities, the warm climate, or both, yet her skin was otherwise still creamy white, almost shining in the moonlight. 

“Are you okay?” He asked heavily, her comment snapping him back to reality. “Cordelia normally doesn’t like having her ass massaged.” He couldn’t believe he was asking his daughter something like this, much less telling her about how he and his wife were in bed, but he seemed to have left his grasp of reality back in their own world.

She grinned deviously. “Oh, Daddy, you poor thing. Living with Mother who doesn’t properly take care of you…she doesn’t even let you touch that enormous, perfect ass of hers? What a waste.” She stroked his cheek, her look one of pity, but it soon turned back to her previous, lustful one. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore; I’m here to take care of you. Forget all about Mother and focus on me instead; I want you to roughen me up and live out your fantasies. I want you to make me your little whore princess, and you’re free to do whatever you want with my big ass.” 

Another shiver ran down his spine when she finished her dirty declaration, her predatory smile showing that she was completely serious. Yet, one question remained. 

“How long have you felt this way?” He asked, his hand still on her ass to show he didn’t want to stop. “This is…a very big change in our relationship.” 

Running her finger in circles on his chest, she sighed as she tried remembering. “Almost as soon as I came back to this timeline, I think? You were so nice to me, so kind, brave, strong and hot!” Her face soured. “But, of course, you were married to Mother, so I had to keep it to myself, you know? However, once you invited me to this trip, I knew I couldn’t hold myself back any longer!” 

Now it was his turn to stroke her cheeks. “I’m sorry…and you said you felt like I’ve neglected you. It was never my intention to ignore you.” 

She bent down to kiss him with a coy smile. “Then make it up to me. Right here, right now. Save all concerns for what’s right and wrong until after you’ve fucked me.” 

As if he had been waiting for that kind of permission, someone telling him that he could take care of his passions first and think later, he locked away his worries and morals in the deepest recesses of his mind. His hand resumed massaging her ass under the short nightgown, prompting a quiet yet high-pitched moan to escape her lips. She placed her head on top of his shoulder, lips grazing his warm neck, and after a few more seconds of clenching her rear she began kissing him around the area.

Intensifying his massage, he realized that he could help his daughter grind along his thick cock. He slowly but surely moved her up and down alongside his member while never letting go of her perfect backside, the previously cool skin now starting to get warmer. As she moved, he could feel the waist-long, crimson hair tickle his sides.

“Haaah, Daddy…” She moaned directly into his ear, playfully nibbling on it as she did so. “J-Just how big is your thing?”

“Do you want to see it?” He asked huskily, barely recognizing his own words. He spoke on pure instinct, the knowledge that he didn’t need to treat his daughter with the same care as he did his wife liberating him and pushing him to take a much more proactive role. 

Feeling her grip on his upper arms tightening ever so slightly, turned on by the prospect and how willing he was now, Severa sat up and nodded. “Yes, I want to see your big dick.” 

She rolled to the side, and he stood up to remove his sleepwear. He let the shorts fall to the floor, and the sight of Severa’s jaw almost doing the same filled him with both pride and confidence. 

Scuffling closer to the edge of the bed, the redhead inspected his erect cock thoroughly, staring at it in disbelief. “I-I could feel that it was big, but…wow…” She mumbled, her slim hand grabbing ahold of it at the base. “How could Mother not care for sex that much when you’ve got this? It’s incredible; it beats anything I’ve read about.” She continued, slowly moving her hand up and down. 

He inhaled sharply, and she snickered. “I can tell you like this. Don’t worry, I’ve got many more plans for this thing.” She assured him, then she brought her face to his groins and began to kiss it. Light, wet smacks dotted his length as she moved from the bottom the top. She gingerly fondled his balls once she reached the tip, at which point she stopped kissing and instead moved on to licking it. Her long, slim tongue slowly moved up and down, the occasional heavy exhalation temporarily warming the area considerably. Every once in a while she looked up at him to make sure he was enjoying himself, and smiled proudly as she saw the dreamy look on his face.

The wet skin of her lip and smooth movements of her tongue caused him to groan. It was a new experience for him, as Cordelia thought blowjobs were demeaning, so the fact that Severa did it willingly and very eagerly surprised him. He ran his hands through her smooth, long hair, doing what he could to keep her going and showing his appreciation. 

Stopping for a second, she ran her hand down her long hair, then moved it upwards again over the nightgown. “It’s not fair that you’re the only one naked, is it?” She asked, standing up just in front of him and pulled off the dress-like garb in one motion. After quickly fixing her hair and getting it all to behind her back, her entire body was visible in all its glory. 

She was about a head shorter than him, and so he had to look down to see her crystal blue, sharp eyes, the well-trained yet still slim body which had a layer of thin muscles along the arms and long legs. Her belly was perfectly flat, and her breasts were a fair bit bigger than average and wouldn’t have looked out of place on a considerably bigger woman, yet here they were, big enough to make her body look smaller than it actually was in comparison. He touched them tenderly, weighing the big orbs in his hands and marveling at their weight and consistency; he couldn’t hold his wife’s small chest like this, and running his thumbs along her nipples caused her to bite down her lip and look at him longingly.

“Incredible.” He whispered, unable to get enough of staring at her. 

“S-So…” She said. “Am I sexier than Mother?” She asked, half playfully, half serious.

“Yes.” He replied instantly, surprising even himself. Cordelia was beautiful beyond words, but Severa exuded sexuality, arousing him in ways he didn’t know was possible. 

Shocked, she stared at him. “Really?!” 

“I’ve never been as horny as I am right now, Severa. I’ve never wanted a woman like I want you right now. How could I possibly lie to you now, especially after we have gotten so far?” He replied, still squeezing her breasts.

She rushed towards him and gave him a hard hug, rubbing her cheeks against his chest and squeezing his cock their lower bodies. “Oh, Daddy! Thank you! R-Really! That means so much to me!” She said, sniffing once before she took a deep breath and smiled at him again, already back in business. “I’ll show you just how thankful I am for that comment; watch your little girl become your own, personal little whore princess.” 

The last words slowly rolled off her tongue as she sat down on the edge of the bed once more. She brought her face to the tip of his cock again, though this time he actually inserted it into her mouth, licking around and on top of the glance before moving further down, one hand holding the shaft and the other keeping some of her hair out of her eyes. As she proceeded, she made more and more gagging, sloppy sounds as she had to keep her wide open in order to suck on something so big, but even as her eyes teared up, she didn’t give up, but pushed on. She moved up and down along the length, reaching further and further down as the seconds passed and she got used to having her mouth so thoroughly filled.

“Mgph…oogh…slurp…”

Robin grabbed ahold of her hair with both hands, the rush of having his penis sucked off getting to his head. He almost felt lightheaded, but the thick sounds coming from Severa doing everything in her power to please him kept him firmly rooted on the ground, enjoying every moment of her special treatment.

He could feel himself twitching in her mouth, taking in the sensation of the underside of his rigid length rubbed against her tongue as it made its way up and down her throat. Her mouth was warm and wet, and the Pegasus Knight’s hand rubbing the lower part of his cock, her tongue inadvertently teasing it, and her gagging noises all drove him deeper into their sinful union.

Grabbing ahold of the back of her head, he helped pushing her against him as if to guide her. She reached further down than before, coughing once before closing her eyes to resolve herself. She picked up the pace, causing him to let out a loud moan that made him happy there was no one around for hundreds of meters. They could’ve done this at the beach if they wanted to without anyone seeing them, and he was going to make sure he capitalized on their privacy.

She took a small break by focusing on the tip, sucking on it hungrily, saliva dripping from her mouth and the glans down onto the ground, and then as soon as she had caught her breath she continued to suck him off, the lighter, quicker sounds slowly being replaced by the thicker, gagging sounds.

His body felt like it was made of fire. The warm air, the color of Severa’s hair, his emotions, his arousal, all of it blending together into a fiery mix of heat that threatened to cause him to explode. He realized he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer, and once his daughter began fondling his balls again, the surprise caught him off guard and he came. 

The orgasm was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It seemed to last forever, and as he first filled Severa’s mouth with his seed, it kept coming even after she had distanced herself, painting her face and upper body with white, thick globs of cum. The euphoria was incredible, almost like he was dreaming, and it only began wearing off as he fired the last few loads onto his daughter, who was now lying down on the bed, crying out under the seemingly never-ending rain of cum.

When it was finally over, he looked over his handiwork, panting heavily as he realized he would never be able to go back after this; not only metaphorically, but also because he now knew just how good having sex could feel. His daughter was proof of this, lying covered in his cum, pouring out of her mouth and trickling down her cheeks. Her breasts and upper stomach were also covered in white, and the redhead seemed to be out of it, as if she had been knocked out by the sheer quantity of semen.

“Haaah…haaah…d-did I do well, Daddy?” She asked slowly and quietly, touching her mouth and massaging her jaw, getting her fingers wet and sticky.

Sitting down next to her and stroking her long, slender legs, he said, “I don’t know what to say; I’ve never felt that good in my entire life…my little whore princes.”

Hearing that, she giggled slightly, eyes closed due to her face being completely covered in white. “It turns me on so much to hear you say that.” She breathed, squeezing one of her breasts while circling a single finger near her entrance. “I want you so bad, Daddy. Let’s go out; I’ll wash myself off and then we can continue.” 

He was about to protest out of reflex, but then remembered their relative geographic isolation and how late it was. Not many people would be at the beach right now, much less out here. He nodded even though she couldn’t see it, and grabbed her non-sticky hand and helped her up. “Sounds good.” 

Grabbing a bottle of water, the two walked out hand in hand, naked and sweaty, with Severa proudly displaying the result of their lovemaking on her body. He guided her since she still had to keep her eyes closed, and when they reached the water, which was still just as warm as it had been during the day, she quickly submerged her entire body. She remained under water for several seconds, rubbing her face and body as her incredibly long hair floated weightlessly in all directions. 

She then rose with a loud, satisfied gasp, touching her face and looking down on her body to make sure it was all gone, then she opened a small bottle of bath soap she had brought with her, quickly smeared it onto her body and hair, then dove in again. When she was done, she fixed her hair and she closed the distance between herself and her father with a coy grin, her walk filled with confidence. She hugged him and looked up into his eyes, her wet, silken breasts rubbing against his chest. 

“Hmm…I want to kiss you, but I don’t think my breath is very good at the moment.” She said, then laughed as he produced the bottle of water. “You sure are prepared. Are you that eager, Daddy?”

Laughing, he caressed her lower back, then moved his hand slowly up her side and then finally to the back of her head. “It’s my job to be ready for anything. Also, to answer your question, yes.” 

Humming, she took a sip of water, cleaned her mouth carefully, spat it out, then repeated the process a few time. When she was done, she threw the bottle back onto the beach. “I can feel that you’re still rock hard; I guess mercilessly fucking your daughter’s mouth must’ve felt good.” She said teasingly, looking down at his still erect member lodged between their bodies. 

“Like I told you before, I’ve never felt that good before…” He placed a hand on her cheek and looked down on her with a proud smile. “…My little whore princess.”

She moaned at the name, leaning into his hand with half-lidded eyes. 

Leaning in close to her ear, her hair smelling of salt water and roses, he whispered, “You were so much better than your mother.” 

Inhaling sharply, he could hear the pure enjoyment she got out of those words of validation. He moved his hand to between her legs, the ocean water only reaching up to around her thigh, and gently teased her entrance.

She gasped at the sudden sensation, hugging him tightly. A whimper escaped her lips as she whispered, “R-Really? Do you truly mean that, Daddy?” 

“Of course, I’d never lie to you.” He said assuredly. “Now, let me repay you.” 

He swept her up in his arms, holding her bridal-style and carrying her out of the water. Her slim, wet body felt smooth and cool against his skin, and when she wrapped her arms around his neck and looking longingly into his eyes, he felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body. 

A cooling breeze in the warm night blew as he walked back into the house, Severa still held firmly in his arms. The leaves of the palm trees and shifting of the sand was silenced when he put her down and closed the door behind them, taking a few steps into the small, moonlit house. As Severa grabbed a towel, he washed his feet clean of the sand from the beach, freshened himself up and drank some water before returning to the bed where his daughter now lay, waiting for him with barely contained anticipation.

Sitting down on the bed, he tenderly caressed her leg which was still slightly damp from her recent bath. They were quiet for a moment, merely looking into each other’s eyes, until Robin opened his mouth and said, “Hey, can I ask something of you?”

“Hmm? What?” She replied. 

“Could you, I don’t know, style your hair into pigtails again? It’s very much ‘you’ and, um…” He scratched the back of his head with a grin. “Very hot.” 

She sat up, her long, long hair covering much of her body. He didn’t know how she could take care of so much hair, much less train and fight in it, but he was thankful for it. It really was just as thick and deep red as her mother’s.

Smiling coyly, she closed in for a kiss that very clearly showed him how much she liked his suggestion. “I guess I can, just for you, but you better be grateful.” She said after a while, standing up as she let her hands remain on his shoulder for an additional few seconds. Walking over to her full bag, she found two black, ruffled hairbands and quickly styled her hair like she usually did with a few well-practiced motions. 

Watching her with great interest, she made a few slow half-twirls before holding her hands together in front of her, framing her big breasts and bringing the tactician’s attention to them. She tilted her head downwards a bit, looking playfully shy, and then said, “Do you like that, Daddy?” She sat down in his lap, her aforementioned chest pressing against his bare skin as she continued in a whispering tone, “Does it please you that your daughter prances around naked for you and does whatever you want of her?”

Shivering, he embraced her, the passions of the night coming back with a passion. Her naked body, her scent, her willingness to please him, everything hit him again. Even though he had had the biggest orgasm of his life not many minutes prior, he was still rock hard and eager properly fuck her. 

Their lips met, the trace of salt water taste remaining, but Robin found it fit the atmosphere perfectly. Her lips were soft and wet, but that couldn’t mask the giddiness she was feeling, almost as though this was just a mandatory step before they could get to the main course. Her tongue was fast and twirled around his with zeal, and the way she moved her hands around his back and tried rubbing her sex against his erection only further reinforced his belief.

Leaning to the side, Robin put the redhead onto the bed on her back, then pinned her arms down as he resumed kissing her, though this time he was the one who took charge. He massaged her tongue with his, and while he did so, he positioned himself so that he could tease her entrance with his cock, causing her to moan into his mouth.

He pulled his head back a few centimeters and looked at her, making sure that she was ready and willing, but she quickly shut down any concern he might have.

“Please do it, Daddy! I need it – I need you!” She spread her legs more as if to emphasize what she was saying. “This is all I ever wanted, and I swear I will make you feel good too!” 

It was all but a plea, but an unnecessary one, as Robin was just as excited as she was. Taking a few more seconds to keep her in suspense and enjoy the sound of mewling, he kissed both of her breasts several times, serving only to drive her further up the wall. When he couldn’t hold back anymore himself, he slowly and gingerly inserted the tip of his cock into her small, tight pussy, careful to make her first time as enjoyable as possible.

She let out a surprised sound and then tightened her hands hard. He let go of her wrists so that she could move more freely again, but they remained as if frozen in place for now.

“Does it hurt?”

She nodded. “A bit…but it feels good too.” 

“Alright, just tell me if something feels bad, okay?”

“Yeah.” She breathed, closing one eye as his huge cock moved deeper and deeper in. She twisted her body slightly, but as the seconds passed the more she got used to his size. Her face looked visibly more relaxed and her body seemed to ease up as well, and she finally moved her hands to first run it through her hair, then pat the lower area of her stomach where his cock was now sheathed. “N-Now it feels much better.” She said quietly with a happy smile. “I-It’s so incredibly big…”

Lowering himself to kiss her, the two remained locked for almost a minute before stopping. 

“I’m going to start moving now, okay?” He told her.

She nodded, with more confidence this time. “You don’t need to worry about me so much, Daddy, though it is appreciated.” She told him with a sweet, thankful smile. “This is already one of the best moments of my life, because I’m losing my virginity to the one man I love.” 

Returning her smile, he began thrusting slowly. “I love you too, Severa.” 

And with that, they moved on to the next phase which they were both looking forward to more than anything. He could feel his rod being held in a tight grip within his daughter, imagining that she must be even tighter than Cordelia. His cock was already completely covered in his juices though, which made it easier to move up and down the passage.

The Pegasus Knight arched her neck downwards, pushing up her body as she let out a loud moan. Her round breasts were bouncing up and down in a hypnotizing fashion, something he had never had the luxury to witness before. It almost reached the point where he forgot what he was doing, until another one of her high-pitched moans brought him back to reality.

He watched in amusement as his usually proud and elegant daughter melted into his rhythm as the minutes passed, the minor pain long gone and forgotten about. Now she rolled her eyes into the back of her head, looking like she was trying to hold onto consciousness as he picked up his speed, repeatedly ramming into her as deep as he could.

In order to get more power into his thrusts, he adjusted his position and grabbed ahold of her beautiful, round hips, using them as support as well as holding her up so that it would be easier to fully penetrate her.

“Nuaaah! Yaaaahn!” She cried as she was taken by surprise by the even more powerful sensations. She tightened the grip on the sheets she was lying on so hard that her knuckles whitened, and a trail of saliva was trickling down her cheek as she kept her mouth open in a state of constant surprise at flurry of thrusts. “D-Daddyyy! It feels incredible! I-I’m losing my mind!” She roared, still not looking at him as her eyes were still unfocused and hazy.

Seeing her reduced to that state only served to spur him on and go further, to see how much of a mess he could make of her. He began to change his rhythm, to slow down just when she was at her loudest, at which point he instead fondled and kissed her big, supple breasts which were extra sensitive from all that they were doing. When she began to mewl and grow accustomed to the slower pace, he rammed into her with all he had and caught her by surprise, repeating the process several time until she was a sweaty, panting mess.

“N-No more…” She breathed desperately, trying to get off on her own just by moving her hips up and down. “F-Finish it, I-I’m going crazy! My mind’s going blank! I need to cum!” 

Music to his ears, he thought with glee. “As you wish, so long as you promise to always be my little whore princess from now!” 

“O-Of course! I-I’ve said as much, haven’t I!?” She asked, a bit of her usual dry tone shining through, but it didn’t last long. “Always, Daddy! I’ll always take care of your huge cock as your dirty little princess, so please, please take care of me as well!” 

Content with the answer, he prepared for the finale, putting all his effort into getting them both off. He could feel his body readying itself for another load as Severa’s warmth felt even more blissful than before. The entire room smelled of roses, sex, and the sea, all blending together in a beautiful blend only matched by the noises of Severa’s hoarse cries and the sound of him reaching deeper into her than she would’ve ever thought possible.

The very second he realized he couldn’t hold it in anymore, a large load of white was fired into her small, wet pussy, triggering her to reach her climax a well. She grabbed ahold of her breasts and squeezed them hard, all while keeping her mouth open in a silent scream. During this time Robin filled her up until there was no more room for his seed, at which point he pulled out and once more covered her chest and face in white. He doubted Severa would care about having to go to the sea again as she was lost in a blissful state, barely reacting to what was happening around her. To him it felt once again like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulder and he was able to think straight again.

When he finally came down from that high, he sat down on the bed and breathed heavily, his skin, like Severa’s, glistening in a light sheen of sweat. They both remained silent and motionless for a while, listening to the waves of the ocean outside reaching the long, empty beach. 

Finally, Severa groaned and sat up and licked her lips, tasting some of his cum. “You came so much again.” She said quietly, then standing up, her legs wobbly after having kept them spread apart for so long. “I’m going to get addicted to this, you know!” 

He laughed. “That sounds good to me. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop this.” 

“Good, just what I like to hear!” She replied with a smile, looking beautiful even covered in sweat and cum. “Now let’s go clean ourselves up so we can be ready for another round.” 

-

Robin had never had so much sex in his entire life, and indeed, it felt like the world was an even brighter place with so many different bedroom activities. After explaining to Severa n the morning that he had used a hex that made it impossible for him to impregnate anyone, they had practically been going at it whenever they had a free moment. They lasted longer and longer, tried more and more complex and demanding positions, and yet their hunger for each other only seemed to grow. Even after seeing her naked more times than he could count, Robin was still surprised by the sheer beauty and sexiness of his daughter whenever she exposed herself to him.

During the day, they bathed, explored the nearby nature and town, and acted just like any other couple would. They walked hand in hand, kissing when they stopped, and did many activities reserved only for married pairs. No one in the Outrealm knew who they were, and as such they had no knowledge of the sinful nature of their relationship. What’s more, Severa took a distinct liking to trying to get him as aroused as she could in public, which was usually accomplished by discreet touching, whispering and wearing outfit she knew he liked. Short dresses with low necklines, miniskirt without any panties underneath, tops that revealed a good portion of her slender stomach. 

They also had sex in more different locations than Robin would’ve thought possible. While the bed was their favorite, they still did it on the beach, and one on a mountaintop overlooking the entire resort, and even once in the jungle once they were sure there were no dangerous animals lurking about.

It became such a solid routine for them that it was hard to go back to their usual everyday life once they returned. No longer able to cling to each other like a newlywed couple, and with both Morgan and Cordelia oblivious to their new relationship, they doubled down on their secret meetings. And as the risk of exposure grew, so too did Severa’s penchant for turning him on as discreetly as she could, often flashing him behind her mother and sister’s backs or massaging his cock under the dinner table in whatever way she could, usually with her feet. 

The fact that they were in an incestuous, cheating relationship didn’t seem to cross their mind; they knew that they couldn’t be exposed, naturally, but they didn’t really stop to think why. It became so natural that any potential guilt either party felt was long gone and left in the Outrealm. 

One thing was for certain: there was no stopping now, and the two grew more and more attracted to each other with each passing day, the thrill of it all intoxicating them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on this one at the same time as I was writing the most recent chapter of Robin's Mansion. It was pretty hard to distinguish two vacation chapters like that, but it was still fun to write.
> 
> This'll just be a two-shot. Next up Morgan will probably join and Cordelia will find out about it all. I'm not quite sure how to pull all that off yet, so feel free to offer any suggestions, as well as give your thoughts on how this chapter was!


End file.
